


Happy(REQUESTS OPEN)

by its_pronounced_archieve



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Some angst, but do i care?, doesn't stick to canon that much, had to change ages a bit, i just want everyone to be happy, no, specifically cole's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_archieve/pseuds/its_pronounced_archieve
Summary: A fic in which everyone is happy with good jobs, loving family, and romance. Feel free to make any requests for chapters! I will do anything that fits within the au and my view of the characters.





	1. Markus

Simon smiles as he scrubs the dishes. He knows his husband, Markus, will be home tonight from the state senator meeting in Washington D.C. Behind him he hears his two children running around and giggling, then all of a sudden there’s a crash. He doesn’t hesitate to run over without turning the water off or drying his hands. His young daughter, Emily, laying on the floor next to the knocked over kitchen playset, and his second oldest son, Michael, looking down at her in shock. Emily starts to cry and make grabby hands at Simon, so he wipes his hands on his jeans and picks her up. He shushes her and bounces her on his hip.

“What happened?” He asks gently.

“I fell,” Emily responds, sobbing. 

“Aww, sweetheart. Well let’s get this cleaned up and you can help me cook dinner, okay? Daddy’s going to be home soon, are you excited?” 

“Yeah.” She responds, wiping her tears and smiling. He smiles back at her and sets her down. All three begin to pick up the mess.

“I’m sorry papa,” Michael says, looking guilty.

“It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault. Would you like to help with dinner too?” Simon says, pushing the playset against the wall and away from the middle of the living room. Michael nods frantically.

“Can we get Will to help too?”

“I’ll see. You guys finish up and I’ll go ask, and also turn off the sink.” Simon leaves them to their work and starts up the staircase. He goes to the room at the very end of the hallway, the one all decorated with music note decals, sheet music, and pictures of famous composers. Classical piano music can be heard from inside, so Simon knocks before going in. Will is sat at the piano and turns around to smile at his father. Simon was surprised when he developed a love for beautiful classical music instead of hard rock since it’s rare for any teenager to skip the emo phase let alone an adopted one.

“Emily and Michael are gonna help me with dinner, you want to help too?” He asked, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I’d love to. Just give me one second.” Will started to reorganize his sheet music, so Simon left to go back downstairs. Emily and Michael were already in their cute aprons, pink stools set up so Emily could reach the countertops easy.

“Alright, ready to start cooking some squash spaghetti?” Simon said, putting his apron on.

“Can we make the salad too?”

“Of course.”

The four of them got to work, making the noodles, marinara sauce, low-fat ranch, chopping vegetables, and grating cheese. Once the table was set, aprons were put away, and noses covered in sauce were wiped off, the door opened. The two smaller children squealed and ran to Markus, jumping into his arms as soon as he put his suitcase down. He hugged them tightly, kissing their foreheads.

“I missed you guys so much! Were you good while I was gone?” Markus asked. Next, he greeted and hugged Will, then pulled Simon into a passionate kiss while the children expressed their disgust. 

“Welcome home,” Simon said, resting his forehead against the other’s.

“Glad to be back. What’s for dinner?”

“Squash spaghetti and salad, everyone pitched in to help.”

“Wow looks great everybody! Can’t wait to dig in.” 

The family sat at the table, and Emily began to ramble on about her days at school. Just then, the doorbell rang. Simon went to answer the door, revealing North and Josh.

“Hey!” North greeted, hugging Simon. Josh and Markus nodded at each other. The two smaller kids ran over to them.

“What’s that you got there?” Michael said, taking the covered tray.

“Raspberry cheesecake! We’re taking a trip to Mexico City for a while, so we thought we might stop by.” Josh explained. Will looked up at the mention of raspberry cheesecake, it being his favorite kind of sweet. Since the couple wouldn’t be in town for his birthday, they brought him an early gift to make up for it.

“Oh, that’s so nice of you! Would you like to stay for dinner?” Simon offered.

“Well if you insist.” North, taking a seat at the table and putting food on a plate. Simon put the cheesecake in the fridge and joined everyone.

“So why’d you choose Mexico City?” Markus asked.

“Well it has the art museum for him, and lucha libre for me,” North explained.

“Can you take me with you?” Michael asked, causing everyone to laugh.

“You gotta stay here silly!” Exclaimed Emily. 

Once dinner was done, everyone settled in the living room with a piece of cheesecake each to watch The Sound of Music(Will’s choice). After North and Josh left and the children were put to bed, Markus and Simon were finally able to have some time to themselves in the bedroom.

“So how was the meeting?” Simon asked, taking a sip of his red wine.

“It went well actually, I was able to get the FMLA eligibility to forty employees instead of fifty,” Markus responded.

“That’ll really help North or Josh if anything ever happens. I’m proud of you.” Simon kissed Markus on the cheek, causing the other to smile.

“Yeah, I did a good job didn’t I?” He snickered, causing the other to chuckle.

“You’re a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Kara

Kara pulled up to the dance studio, looking at the clock on her digital watch and watching all of the little girls and boys spill out of the doors. She got out and smiled when her young daughter Alice came running up to her. She instantly took the young girl into her arms, setting her on her hip.

“How was it, sweetie?” Kara asked.

“It was awesome, we learned how to twirl!” Alice said excitedly.

“You’ll have to show me when we get home!” She set her down and held her hand as they walked to the car. Once both were in and buckled Kara drove off.

“Was Francesca there today?”

“No, I think she was sick.”

“Oh, you should ask her when you see her again. Maybe you can invite her over again, I found this new snack recipe I’ve been dying to try out.”

“Okay mommy,” Alice said with a laugh. “Are we going to pick up Luther?”

“Mhm. We have to close up shop then we’ll all go home, sounds good?”

“Yeah.” They pulled up to the flower shop, parking and making their way inside. Luther greeted them from behind the counter, giving them both a hug and a kiss.

“Made four sales while you were gone, maybe you’re bad luck Kara.” Luther joked, causing the other to scoff and lightly hit his arm.

“I wasn’t even gone that long! How is that even possible?”

“People can sense when you’re not around.”

“Quit picking on me!” The front bell sounded, causing all three to look up at the newcomer.

“Daddy!” Alice ran into the man’s arms, who picked her up and twirled around.

“Hello, little one! How have you been?” He asked, setting her down and kneeling down to her level.

“Really good! I started first grade and ballet.”

“First grade, wow! You’re growing up so fast.” He said, pinching her cheek and making her giggle.

“Ralph, it’s been a while,” Kara said, walking up.

“Yes, it has. Ralph’s in town for a while, and he wondered if he could borrow the little one for the weekend?”

“Oh yeah, I think that’ll be fine. What do you think Alice?”

“I wanna spend the weekend with Daddy!” Alice responded, jumping up and down. Just then Luther walked up, wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist.

“Hi, I’m Luther, nice to meet you.” He greeted, sticking out his hand.

“Ralph, likewise.” He responded, taking his hand.

“What have you been doing all these years? It’s been so long.”

“You know, busy with work. Ralph is a gardener now. And what about you?”

“I bet you can already guess, but I run a flower shop with Luther. So when do you think you’ll have Alice home by?” The two started to talk details, and after everything was decided Ralph took Alice to go spend some quality father-daughter time. Kara and Luther went home, casually talking.

“So that’s Ralph. He’s nice.”

“Yeah, it’s so surprising to see him after so many years- oh shit!” Kara slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting an orange cat crossing the street. Both looked to see if they hit the cat, and Kara hurriedly exited the car. The cat was laying on its side, seemingly fine and just spooked.

“Oh you poor thing, I’m so sorry.” Kara reached out to pet the cat gently, the small furry creature purring at her touch.

“Is it okay?” Luther asked, crouching down.

“I’m pretty sure, but we should bring it to a vet just in case.” She very gently picked it up gently and brought it into the car with her. The two drove to the vet, where they were told the cat didn’t sustain any major injuries and just needed rest and a good home.

“Would you two be willing to take him in?” The lady asked, and the two looked at each other.

“Well, Alice’s birthday is coming up…” Luther said.

“Yes, I think we’d be willing to take him in.”

“Perfect. What will you name him?”

“Milo.”


	3. Connor

“Which means the killer is still in the house.” Connor deduced.

“Okay, but where in the house?” Hank questioned. Connor began to look around, then made his way to the bedroom. He moved the bed to reveal a trap door, pulling it open while the two drew their guns. Connor went down first, looking around the barely lit cellar. A crash was heard, and the two ran to see a woman trying to crawl out a window. Hank pulled her back in, and with two guns trained on her, she instantly surrendered. The others burst in and took her away, the woman yelling obscenities the entire time.

“Good job.” Hank congratulated, putting his gun away. Connor smiled and the repeated the action, the two made their way up into the main building.

“Looks like I’m late to the party.” A handsome young man said, walking up to the two.

“Seems so Cole.” Connor chuckled.

“Next time you should get out of bed sooner.” Hank teased as the three made their way out of the house.

“Well excuse me if I like my beauty sleep!” Cole defended.

“Should we go back to the station or go to the bar?” Connor asked. 

“I don’t wanna deal with the paperwork right now, let’s go to the bar.” The three walked to the bar, joking and laughing.

“Welcome back fellas, the usual?” Jimmy greeted, putting down the glass he was cleaning.

“You know it,” Cole said, hopping into the barstool and spinning around.

“I heard Gavin got fired.” Connor gossiped, putting his clasped hands up on the counter.

“No shit? It’s about time.” Hank said.

“Maybe you’ll take his place, Connor,” Cole suggested.

“Me? I hardly think I’m qualified enough.” 

“If that asshole is qualified enough you sure all hell are.”

“Hmm, well it would be exciting. What about you, Cole? You’d also be good.”

“Not interested, too much paperwork. Gives me more time to look for someone.”

“Strippers don’t count.”

“I am offended! I’ll have you know that I have signed up for two dating apps and have messaged many guys and gals.”

“How many of those were actually interested?”

“Shut up, it’s a process. But what about you Connor? Why aren’t you searching for anyone?”

“Just never thought about it. But I bet I could get someone faster than you.”

“Boys, boys, let’s not fight. Let’s make a civil bet. First one to get a successful date and/or get laid by a non-stripper by the end of the month gets twenty dollars from the loser. If both of you lose both of you give me twenty.”

“Dad, no-”

“I’m in!”

“Cole-”

“What, you scared you’ll lose?”

“I absolutely am not. In fact, I accept the bet. May the best man win.”

So, after a day’s worth of thinking how to woo people while filling out paperwork the two brothers got ready for a night of clubbing at the new club that had just opened up, Electric. Connor thought it was stupid, while Cole loved the cheesiness of it.

“Try not to get raped and killed!” Hank called from the couch. 

“Will do!” Cole shouted back before getting into the passenger seat of the car.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. I don’t even have time for a relationship!” Connor complained as he drove off.

“A life without love is a sad life indeed.” 

“Don’t get all philosophical on me or else I’ll get pissed off.”

“Alright alright, does stupidly obvious sound better?”

“Frankly, no.”

“Hmm, shocker. So what’s your game plan tonight? Woo some guy alone at the bar, do some dirty dancing, play knight in shining armor to an almost-rape victim?”

“First of all, don’t joke about rape, second of all, I’ll decide when we get there. But what about you?”

“You know I’m 'bout to wow everyone with my awesome dance moves.”

“You dance like a duck with no feet.”

“How rude! I’ll have you know that my moves have scored me dates in the past.”

“Middle school winter dances don’t count for anything.”

“You’re just jealous I got Nick Forrester and you didn’t!”

“I am not. If anything you’re jealous I got Carson Brate.”

“Low blow man, low blow.” Cole put his hand on his heart for emphasis, and Connor chuckled as he parked.

“You ready?” Cole asked as he got out of the car.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Connor replied, adjusting his jacket confidently. The club was busy, and the two could hear the electro-pop coming from inside. After getting through the line and showing their I.Ds, they were finally in. It was decorated with lots of bright flashing light fixtures, neon balloons and dance floor, and eccentric barely-dressed people jumping around to the DJ waving glow sticks. Connor looked over at Cole, but he was already on his way to join the dance floor. After a quick scan of the area, Connor opted to head over to the bar. There was a lonely man, nursing a bright blue drink, an empty barstool right next to him.

“Hello, my name is Connor.”

“Rupert.” The male, Connor, smiled at him. 

“You seemed lonely, thought I’d join you,” Connor asked the bartender for whatever Rupert had.

“My friend Andre dragged me here. Honestly, I’d rather be home with all of my birds. I’m sorry, that probably sounds really weird.”

“No, please go on, it takes a lot to weird me out.” 

“Well, I’m a bird person, if you couldn’t tell. There’s just something about them that makes them really good company, y’know?”

“Hmm, I’ve never really had a bird, but they seem really cool.” The bartender set down his drink, so he thanked him. He took a sip, but quickly spit it out.

“Oh god, what kind of gross chemicals are in here?” Connor said, making Rupert laugh.

“It’s their house special, the Electric Eel. Pretty sure the bartender put expired vodka in it and other gross stuff.”

“What, like actual eels?!” This made Rupert laugh even more, grabbing his stomach and hunching over. Connor felt his laugh was beautiful and became slightly flushed.

“You’re a really funny guy,” Rupert said once he recovered. “So, you live here in Detroit?” 

The two began talking more, and both ordered plain water. Connor learned Rupert lived in Detroit all his life, lives alone, and works at the Zoo in the bird exhibit.

“Y’know, I’ve got some wine at my house if you’re looking for some good alcohol,” Rupert suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll text my brother that I’m leaving then we’ll go.”

“Alright, sounds good. I’ll text Andre.”

Connor: Going over to this guy’s place, don’t wait up on me.

Cole: Fuck you have fun

Rupert: Scored a date! Taking him over to my place for some wine.

Andre: Congrats man! Is he hot?

Rupert: Super hot, and super funny, and super nice.

Andre: Awesome man! Proud of you.

The car ride to Rupert’s house was full of chatter and radio shows, turns out Rupert likes alternative music.

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Rupert threw his arms out as Connor looked at the building.

“I like it, is the one with the bird feeder yours?” Connor asked, pointing to the balcony with said object.

“You know it,” Rupert said, getting his keys out and unlocking the doors. Suddenly four birds came flapping over, all landing on Connor.

“Oh dear, it’s on my head.”

“Don’t worry, they’re all really friendly. The blue parakeet is Crystal, the green parakeet is Merlin, the finch is Raspberry, and the parrot is Fruit Basket.”

“Fruit Basket?” 

“When I got him that’s all he would say, so I thought I’d name him that. I’ve taught him other stuff since then.”

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet all of you.” Once the birds were satisfied in their investigation of the stranger, they flew off to different places in the apartment.

“So, would you like some wine?”

“I would very much like some wine.” Connor took a seat at the island while Rupert got wine from a high cabinet. Both had already taken off their jackets, so Connor was able to see what the other really had on. He had an old looking Linkin Park shirt, while Connor had a blue Detroit Police Academy shirt.

“Didn’t think I’d really be taking off my jacket around other people, so I didn’t really try,” Rupert admitted.

“Neither did I. What kind of wine is it?”

“Four Vines Biker, the best I’ve ever had.” Rupert poured the wine into two glasses.

“I’ve heard good things about this one. What year is it?”

“2014. Here you are, my good sir.” Rupert said, passing the glass over to his guest.

“Hmm, I like how all the fruits and spices linger. It’s very bold, you have a good taste in wine.” Connor said after taking a sip.

“Glad you like it. Now, would you care to join me in the living room for a nice movie?”

“I would love that. What kind of movie?”

“Shark movie?”

“Perfect.”

The next morning Connor returned home, all giddy and full of smiles.

“What happened, did you get laid?” Hank asked, from the couch. Sumo ran up to greet Connor, licking at his face.

“No, but I did get his number and a dinner date next Saturday.”

“What’s going on, is Connor home?” Cole said, coming out of his room with his pajamas still on and hair in a frenzy.

“Yep, and I got a date. What about you? Any luck?”

“Ugh, no, everyone on the dance floor either had a partner or a stick up their ass.”

“Better luck next time.” Connor joked, earning him a pillow to the face.

“I’ll go get your twenty…” Cole grumbled, going back to his room. Connor sat next to Hank on the couch, who was watching the news.

“Is he nice?”

“Very. And he’s an animal person with a great taste in wine.”  
“Look at you, finally getting yourself out there. I’m proud of you, son.”

“Thank you, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for the character introductions! Feel free to request anything if you want to see more of this au.


	4. Who Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's story isn't so happy.

Connor put his backpack down next to the door for what seemed like the millionth time, going into the living room to turn on the PS4.

“So, what shall we play today?” Daniel asked, handing him a soda.

“How about some Call Of Duty?”

“If you’re in to get your ass kicked.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe it is.”

“You’re so going down.”

The two boys continued to play video games, press buttons loudly, and shout profanities until their stomachs started to grumble.

“I got some pizza rolls in the freezer,” Daniel suggested, pausing the game.

“Sounds good to me,” Connor said. Once the pizza rolls were in the oven, Daniel hopped up on the counter while Connor leaned next to him.

“So you thinking of doing any sports or joining any clubs this year?” Daniel asked.

“I don’t know, maybe track and field.”

“That’s so boring man. I’m joining soccer.”

“Like that’s any more exciting.”

“You shut up, it’s totally exciting!” Daniel defended, to which Connor laughed.

“What’s your plan for when you graduate? You only got a year to decide.”

“Hmm… I think I’m gonna go to the Police Academy. Cole’s doing it too.”

“You guys gonna be a family of detectives? That’s cool man, better than my plan.”

“Well, what is your plan?”

“Go into childcare.”

“That’s still pretty cool.”

“Not as cool as being a detective!”

Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs. The boys turned towards the sound, looking at each other in fear. Daniel pulled a knife from the drawer and started inching towards the noise, Connor close behind. Upon opening his parents’ bedroom door, there was a large man dressed in all black rummaging through drawers.

“Who are you?” Daniel demanded, pointing his knife at the intruder. The man whipped around to face them and instantly pulled his gun.

“Don’t you fucking move, or I’ll blow your brains out.” He demanded. Both stood still, aiming their weapons at each other and waiting for the other to move. The intruder then slowly went back to his raid, not noticing Daniel creeping closer. When he finally noticed it was too late, and his hand was slashed by the knife. The gun was dropped, so Connor took the opportunity to call 911. Daniel then quickly dropped his knife and picked up the gun, aiming it.

“You put everything back, now.” He demanded. The man then slowly began to put back the jewelry, money, and other valuables, before stopping.

“Fucker!” He yelled, making a grab for the gun. There was a loud bang, and the stranger’s limp body fell on the floor with a bullet in his head. Blood poured onto the floor, while Daniel’s breathing started to pick up.

“Holy shit, Daniel!” Connor exclaimed. Daniel dropped the gun, stepping back from the corpse. 

“I killed him…”

“It was in self-defense.”

“I killed him, Connor!” Daniel started to freak out, so Connor came up and gripped his shoulders tightly.   
“He was going to kill you!” He said sternly. Daniel struggled out of Connor’s grip and curled up in a tight ball on the ground.

“What am I going to do? I can’t live with myself…” Daniel looked at the discarded gun, and slowly picked it up.

“Daniel, no-!”

Bang.

\-----------------------

Rupert looked around Connor’s room, impressed with his style and organization. He noticed a photo frame on the desk and went to pick it up. The picture was of two children, one clearly Connor, laughing and eating ice cream.

“Who is this?” Rupert asks, showing the photo frame.

“An old friend,” Connor said simply, taking the photo and putting it back on the desk. “Anyways, I believe I was promised a movie and cuddles?”


	5. Father-Daughter Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and Alice spend some time together.

“So little one, tell Daddy about ballet,” Ralph said, looking at Alice in the mirror.

“I joined a few weeks ago, and Mommy got me this pretty pink outfit and really cute shoes that make me look like Barbie! And the teacher, Miss Blaire, is really nice and I really like her. There’s a whole bunch of other girls like this one girl named Francesca, she’s come over to my house twice and she’s really funny. There’s a couple boys there like Aiden, he’s mean but he dances nice. Oh, Daddy, look my tooth fell out!” Alice leaned forward as much as she could to show off the gap in her teeth.

“Oh wow! Did you put it under your pillow yet?” Ralph said, smiling.

“Yeah, and I got five dollars!”

“Five whole dollars? The tooth fairy must really like you.” Ralph pulled into the parking lot of a large mall, bustling with people, friends, and families. Ralph helped Alice out of the car and held her hand as they crossed the parking lot.

“Daddy will buy you anything you want, as long as he can afford it,” Ralph said as they entered the mall.

“I’m gonna buy a unicorn!” Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down. Ralph chuckled fondly. Alice spotted a toy store a fair ways away, and started tugging Ralph towards it, who let himself be dragged because how could he not agree to that smile? Upon entering the shop, Ralph greeted the person at the counter while Alice danced around the store, both literally and figuratively. There were mechanical animals, dress-up items, fiddle toys, realistic guns with flashing lights and noises, playsets, dolls, dream catchers, stress toys, a bargain bin of miscellaneous items, and of course stuffed animals. For a second Ralph lost sight of Alice, then felt a tug on his shirt. Alice held up a fox with long limbs but no legs wearing a purple boa and a tiara.

“Did you dress it up?” Ralph questioned.

“Yep! Isn’t she pretty?”

“She’s very pretty. Do you want her?” Alice nodded her head vigorously, so the two took the three items over to the counter.

“That’ll be $23.60.” The cashier said cheerily, Ralph figured it must’ve been the start of her shift. He handed over the money and gave the decorated fox to Alice, who twirled it around and hugged it close to her chest.

“Thank you, Daddy!” She exclaimed.

“You’re very welcome little one.” After thanking the cashier and exiting the store, they began to explore around a little bit. They went into clothing stores, obscure stores, video game stores, and almost every store that Ralph allowed Alice to go in. 

“I’m gonna name her Princess!” Alice suddenly proclaimed.

“That’s a perfect name. What do you say we get some dinner? Where would you like to go?”

“I want to go to McDonald’s and get a toy!” They were out of girl toys, but Alice was perfectly content with the Jake the dog toy she got instead. Alice began to Ralph about kindergarten and first grade, all of the friends the made, teachers she loved, and stuff she’d learned. Ralph had missed out on all of it. Maybe if he had been in a better place mentally everything would be different, but there’s no changing the past. He can only affect the future.

Alice scooted closer to him and put her head on his arm.

“I’ve missed you, Daddy.” She said. He put an arm around her.

“I’ve missed you too, little one. Daddy’s been thinking… would you like if he lived in here close to you?” Ralph suggested, making Alice look up at him with a big smile.

“And I’d be able to see you more?”

“Of course.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralph has a stutter that makes it basically impossible to say I, me, and my, so he's forced to speak in the third person. There are other words he can't really say, but pronouns are the ones that affect him the most.


	6. Colorful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus meets a certain someone

Monday mornings were usually hell for Markus, as for any teenager. Something pretty much always went wrong, so he was bracing himself for the day’s disasters.

It all started when he ripped his favorite shirt, then split the milk, then stepped in dog shit barefoot, all before he even left the house. Needless to say, he was absolutely pissed. He texted his friend Josh to see if he could drive him since he was in no mood to walk or take the bus.

Markus: Can you give me a ride?

Josh: You got gas money?

Markus: Yeah, just hurry up or we’ll both be late

He heard a car honk outside just as he put his shoes on, so he rushed out to the car and hopped into the passenger seat.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Josh teased, to which Markus grumbled and looked out the window. The weather seemed nice, for once the sky was blue and there was barely any clouds in the sky. It lifted Markus’ spirits just a little bit, but not enough for him to stop scowling.

“Excited for college?” Josh asked

“You could say that,” Markus replied nonchalantly.

“They say you meet your soulmate in college.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Oh come on, don’t you just love the idea of soulmates? Maybe if you met yours, you’d paint something other than surreal tragedy.”

“Well, how do I know when I’ve met my soulmate?”

“It’s a gut feeling, man. You’ll know.”

“Okay.” Markus chuckled, thinking the idea of soulmates as ridiculous.

In first period, there was a sub, and combined with the fact most seniors don’t care anymore the class was absolute chaos. Talking, flying projectiles, crude messages written on the board, gum chewing, you name it. Everyone was either causing trouble or very annoyed, and the sub was basically powerless to do anything. Markus put his head on the desk, not being able to concentrate on his work. He breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang, packing his things and leaving the classroom as soon as possible. 

Next was math, which he thought would be easy. Until he knocked his binder over and all of the papers spilled out. No one offered to help him and he tried to organize the mess, and by the time he had finished the class had already started taking notes.

The rest of the day went in pretty much the same manner, something would happen in each period to make Markus dread every passing hour. Even during lunch time, he spilled his entire tray onto the ground. At this point, not even the thought of going to art class could calm his spiked nerves.

“Today, class, you’ll be painting your rough sketches. Remember the criteria, and have fun!” The eccentric art teacher announced, releasing the students to their work. The assignment was to make one big area of one color, then make the details smaller and in a multitude of contrasting colors. It wasn’t Markus’ usual style, but it was something he could work with. Once he collected his paint, he noticed someone he had never seen before. Was he new? He had to be, Markus would’ve remembered seeing him before. 

In his daze, his caught his foot on someone’s canvas, and he tripped. The paint flew out of his hands, spilling all over the handsome stranger.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Markus hurriedly got up and grabbed a towel, trying his best to clean him off. The stranger looked shocked for a moment, before laughing a bit. This made Markus stop and look him in the eyes. The other then reached up and spread paint over Markus’ bare arm.

“There, now we’re even. I’m Simon, by the way.” He stuck his hand out for a handshake. Markus was hesitant but shook his hand anyway.

“Wait, so, you’re not mad?”

“Not really, I mean I didn’t like these clothes anyways. I think it makes me look artistic.” God, why was his smile so cute?

“Oh, I’m Markus.”

“Nice to meet you, Markus. We should probably start on our assignments or we’ll get in trouble.”

“Uh, yeah.” After Markus got new paint and was careful not to spill it on anyone, he started on his painting. It was a side view of a woman’s head, her face yellow and her hexagonal hair all sorts of purples, blues, and dark pinks. Markus couldn’t help but look over at Simon’s painting. It was a painting of two blue hands making a red heart, with a yellow background. If the canvas were any bigger the yellow would’ve been overbearing and wouldn’t go well with the picture, Markus was impressed. A few minutes left in class, and Markus was putting away his paints. Basically, everyone was finished, and the teacher was going around critiquing everyone’s art. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Simon. He was dressed in gym clean gym clothes, but his skin still had a bit of paint left.

“Uh, so, I was wondering if maybe you want to go get coffee with me after class ends?”

That evening, Markus painted bright colors and an even brighter smile.


End file.
